


More than a Palpatine

by ADivingQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan Kenobi (mentioned) - Freeform, Poe Dameron (Mentioned) - Freeform, Rey Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADivingQueen/pseuds/ADivingQueen
Summary: Another dumb idea that popped into my head. What if Rey talked to Maul in a dream after learning of her relation to Palpatine. I swear I have no idea where these ideas come from. please be kind.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	More than a Palpatine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Yep, back with another dumb idea. Note: I used characters from KOTOR. I have never played this game due to reasons but I will one day but please DO NOT get mad because I messed something up. Feel free to call me out though. I have done my research and I know what the characters look like. I am basing it off of my *limited* knowledge. please be kind.

_"You are a Palpatine.”_

Ben’s words rang in Rey’s head and it frightened her. All her life, she had been told that she was nobody, the daughter of unnamed parents who’d left her as a little girl. She’d longed to know who they were if they were more than two unknown faces. She remembered the long hours of thinking about her parents: who they might have been, what kind of life they would have given her, why they left, did they know she was Force-Sensitive.

All those questions that had kept her up at night on the sandy dunes of Jakku suddenly left her feeling all kinds of emotions as the truth was revealed. Her parents had left her there to protect her, they sacrificed themselves for _her_ because they knew what would happen if Palpatine found her.

Feeling conflicted, Rey sat down on one of the chairs in the Millennium Falcon, which was headed to find the second Wayfinder. Her hands shook slightly and a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. What would she tell her friends? Staring blankly down at the floor, she went over her choices: she could tell Finn and Poe and fear the worst, she could hide the truth and wait until she was ready to tell them, she could talk to General Organa or Master Skywalker (that seemed like the most logical choice), or she could stay silent and hope that no one ever finds out.

So far, talking to Master Skywalker or General Organa seemed like the best option. They would understand the best and offer her the best advice. While she had no doubt that her friends would eventually accept the truth, she worried that the current threat of Palpatine would twist their judgments. After all, they’d seen her use of Force lightning _destroy_ that ship. If that didn’t scare them then this would.

_“What am I going to do?”_

Rey continued to stare at the ground, trying to keep herself together.

“Hey, are you alright?” Finn’s gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Rey.” He rubbed her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Rey met his gaze; he looked concerned. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking.” She took a deep breath.

Finn kneeled down to look at her at eye-level and took her hands. “If there’s anything going on, just know that Poe and I are here,” he paused, “was it something Ren said?”

The look on his face made her heart wrench, Rey wanted to tell someone of her relation Palpatine so badly. She had so many questions and concerns. Finn’s eagerness made it only harder; he wanted to help but would he understand.

“I’m fine. Please, don’t worry about me,” she found herself saying.

“If you need anything, just call. We’re almost at our destination.” He rubbed her hands in a comforting motion before standing up and heading back towards the cockpit.

“Finn!” she called out to him. He turned to her; eyebrows raised.

“Thanks for the offer. I’m just a bit shaken up from what happened with Ren. I’ll be alright when we arrive.” She smiled slightly.

He nodded and smiled back.

When he left, Rey felt herself sink into her chair. Despite the comfort of her friend, Rey didn’t feel fine at all; instead, it was the opposite. The name Palpatine still lingered in her head. She’d heard all about the infamous Sheev Palpatine: Supreme Chancellor, Emperor, _Sith Lord_.

If her grandfather was a Sith, did what did that mean for Rey? Her parents had saved her but would she become like _him_. The Force lightning wasn’t something Master Skywalker or General Organa taught her. But nevertheless, it had come from _her_. Was it because of her relation to Palpatine? A part of Rey wanted to know but another was scared of what more darkness she’d discover in her.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, the fear washing over her like a wave. Getting up, she decided to rest and let her worries leave her. Maybe she’d meditate later. As she settled down, Rey took a deep breath and drifted off.

…

She woke up suddenly, a cold chill ran down her spine and traveled through her whole. But where was the Falcon? Where were Finn and Poe? And why was everything so dark and cold?

Standing up, Rey rubbed her arms and tried to warm up. One hand went to her hip to reach her lightsaber but it wasn’t there. _“Where am I?”_ She could see her breath despite the darkness. She was in a dark void which was lit by a supernatural white glow. The ground seemed to be made of glass and was completely transparent except for the thin lines that indicated where it ended an endless darkness began. Rey tried to reach out with the Force but she could only find darkness. There was no light here.

In a corner, there was a veil of thick fog. Beyond the veil, she could sense lifeforms, and all around her, there were loud whispers that Rey couldn’t make out. Shivering, she made her way over to the veil. The closer she went the more the veil began to clear up. Eventually, she was able to see figures. They were _hideous_.

In the front stood a cloaked man with a skull-like mask. His black, soulless eyes scrutinized her carefully. At his right was a man whose body was decomposing; his skin was all cracked and one eye was pure white. He grinned evilly. On the left of the cloaked man stood a bulky human with a large mask covering his jaw. His eyes were hateful. Rey had never seen someone with such hate in his eyes and it _scared_ her. There were many more figures with them; a Muun with a hood and a serious look in his eyes, a woman wearing a hood and had long, silver hair, a man wearing no mask or hood but had strange markings on his eyes, and many more. But if there was one thing that was constant was the red lightsaber, they all brandished. 

Rey’s breath hitched as she took a careful step forward. As she did, the whispering grew louder and louder.

“Who are you!?” she called. “What do you want?! Why am I here?” She took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage with each step. The whisperings became clearer and clearer, _“come here girly. Don’t be afraid. We won’t hurt you. Come forth Child of Sidious! Claim what is rightfully yours!”_ A mad cackling erupted from one of the figures. It was the bulky man with the mask on his jaw.

Rey’s breathing grew faster and faster and her eyes were wide as saucers. _“Calm down!”_ she told her herself. _“This can’t be real. Sooner or later, you’ll wake up on the Falcon with your friends.”_

“What do you want with me?!” she cried out. Rey hardly felt fear; she was self-assured and knew that she could trust her friends and the Force. _“But this is a place of darkness,”_ she reminded herself.

At this point, she was almost face-to-face with the cloaked figure. The whispers were almost deafening and kept encouraging her to step forward. Somewhere, deep inside of her, a voice was telling her to stop. But at the same time, the voices kept pushing her forward. Perhaps, the strange people had answers.

Rey was almost there when their eyes were suddenly fixed on something behind her.

“STOP!” A loud, deep voice cut through the voices. Like a vacuum, the whispers seemed to be sucked out of the void and everything went still. Rey froze with the figures. The voice wasn’t from one of them.

“Don’t go any closer!” the voice continued, “come away from the darkness.”

Slowly, she turned around, and before her stood a zabrak. He had red skin, black markings on his body, a crown of horns on his head, and he wore a grey shirt with a hood and pants. His legs seemed to be made of something metal and his golden eyes glowed in the dark. Unlike the other figures who radiated with darkness, this man seemed to have the slightest bit of light with him. Although it was still smothered by dark, it was there and it was very faint.

Carefully, Rey stepped away from the figures and the veil that began to form once she was further away. She shivered again and turned towards the zabrak. “Who are they?” she asked.

His answer made her whole-body freeze. “Sith.”

“And what do they want?” She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

“To hurt you. To let the darkness corrupt you. To complete Sidious’ plans.”

“You know Sidious?” she asked. Perhaps, this stranger could help her.

“I did.” There was something about his tone that made her uneasy.

“Were you a Jedi?” It was a stupid question; he was too dark to be a Jedi. But his Force signature hinted that he wasn’t completely dark.

“No, but I was a Force user.” His gaze was still fixed on the veil.

“Then you were a Sith,” she concluded. Slowly, his eyes settled on her. His breathing was slow and heavy and Rey didn’t know what was going on in his head.

“Once. A long time ago. But I have left that life behind. I may use the dark side but I am no Sith.”

Rey met his golden eyes. “Then what do you seek? Why are you here?”

The zabrak’s breathing filled the empty silence in the void. “I seek to destroy my master and the Sith. I have been watching you for a while, Rey. You seem troubled.”

She was shocked that he knew her name and she found that she had no words.

“You are surprised, aren’t you? But don’t be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you. Step away from the Sith and let’s walk.”

Stealing a gaze back at the veil, she cautiously followed the zabrak. “Who was your master?”

The zabrak hardened his face. _“Sidious,”_ he snarled. “He is the cause of much unrest in the galaxy and he must be stopped before he takes over again.”

Rey didn’t know what to say. She was a Palpatine and this zabrak seemed to have a great dislike for him. Would he try to harm her if she told him? “Is this a dream?” she asked.

“Yes.”

_“That explains a lot,”_ she thought.

They continued along the transparent path, surrounded by darkness and white light. “Why are you here?” she questioned again. She _had_ to get answers.

“I felt unrest within you and I decided to come look. I exist neither in a plane of darkness or light.”

“How do I know that I can trust you? That you won’t turn on me?” she pressed.

“Because I know what it’s like to feel lost, abandoned, conflicted about my place in the galaxy.”

She looked into his eyes and could see the truth in his words. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a leap of faith. “Alright, I will tell you.” The zabrak’s full attention on her now. Why was she telling him this and not her friends? Or Master Skywalker? Was it because he was here and not Master Skywalker?

“Today, I found out that I am a Palpatine,” she heard the quick inhale from the zabrak, “he is my grandfather.”

Rey tensed, rubbing one arm while she waited for him to answer.

The zabrak slowly digested the information, taking slow, deep breaths. He certainly didn’t expect this. But he decided to hear more of her story before he said something rash. “And how does this make you feel?”

“What?” It wasn’t an answer or question she was expecting. “I feel…” she paused and thought carefully. There was silence. She closed her eyes for a breath moment, letting the worries and fears rush through her mind. The zabrak continued to stare at her with a serious look in his eyes.

Rey was slightly nervous and hoped he wouldn’t grow impatient. “I feel scared,” she finally admitted. “Like I might hurt my friends and others.” A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders when the words left her mouth. The secret was out. Now all that was left was to see how the zabrak would respond.

“That is a problem,” he finally replied. “Do you not trust them?”

“I want to, but I’m afraid of how they will react. Palpatine has hurt many and I don’t want my friends to think that I will be like him.” She could feel her fear crawling through her.

“And why would they think that?”

Rey felt a tear threaten to slip down her cheek. “Because I almost killed one of them already. I… shot lightning from my hands. I destroyed a ship full of people thinking my friend was captured. I was trying to stop the ship from escaping but then I destroyed it and I don’t know why it happened. Is it because I will become like him?” She was crying now.

The zabrak took a deep breath and thought for a moment. “A wise friend of mine once told me that it takes strength to resist the dark side. Of course, I didn’t listen nor understood what he meant. But I do now. Rey.”

She looked at him. “Yes?” “Just because you can shoot lightning from your hands doesn’t mean that you’re like him. He is cruel and will do anything he can to manipulate and hurt you. It’s alright to feel anger and pain and fear. But letting it consume you will be your undoing. I wish I knew that in life.”

She stopped crying. The void didn’t feel as cold anymore nor did the darkness feel as consuming. “So, what do I do?” she asked.

“Well,” the zabrak said, “you could talk to your friends or someone who knows you the best. But do not let your fear override your senses. If your friends do care, they will accept it. If not, then you better consider getting some new friends.”

Rey instantly thought of Ben for a moment. “I could try talking to Master Skywalker,” she agreed.

That seemed to interest the zabrak; he raised his eyebrows and the stern look left his eyes. “Luke Skywalker?” he asked.

“Did you know him?” Rey wondered if this was the ‘friend’ the zabrak mentioned earlier.

“I knew _of_ him but I didn’t meet him. I wish I did though. He and his father saved the galaxy. I had hope that he would bring balance to the Force and he did. It was the happiest moment of my life. Even though I had already joined the Force, I felt the effects of his actions alongside my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He smiled at the memory.

“You knew Master Kenobi too?” She heard stories of him from Luke. From what he said, Master Kenobi was a brave and wise Jedi.

“He and I had a long, troubled history. But in death, he and I finally solved our differences.”

The fear that was curling up inside Rey seemed to dissipate. This zabrak, whoever he was, had known two great Jedi. Not only that, but he was friends with one of them. Feeling more comfortable, she decided to ask him another question.

“When I face Palpatine, what will I do? He’s said to be one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy.”

The zabrak grew silent for a bit before answering. “This is very important so listen carefully,” he said seriously.

“When you face Sidious, he will do and say anything to make you feel helpless. He will dig out your worst fears and exploit them. Everything you love will be put on the line. But you must not let him control you. He will try to make you choose between him and your friends. Don’t give him that option.”

“So, he will try and break me. Is that what you’re saying?”

The zabrak nodded. “He’s done it to me for years. So, don’t let him do it. Even if you’re completely outnumbered, don’t give in to his temptations.”

“I won’t,” she promised. Thinking back to the Sith she saw earlier, she asked, “why were those Sith there?”

“They also sensed your fear and your ties to Sidious. They intended to corrupt you so you do their bidding and Sidious’ bidding.”

“They were so… angry,” Rey said. “I’ve never seen people with so much hate.”

“It’s not very fun,” the zabrak replied. “It clouds your mind until even the people you care about become an afterthought.”

She nodded and glanced around at their surroundings. She noticed that the light was shining brighter. The zabrak also looked around. “I think it’s time for me to go now.”

“May I ask for your name?” she asked quickly.

The zabrak gave a small smile. “Maul,” he replied. “Rey, bring back balance, and may the Force be with you.” And then he disappeared into the light and Rey woke up.

…

Smiling, Rey remembered her dream and felt relieved. The zabrak- Maul- told her that she shouldn’t let her fear of being a Palpatine consumer her; her friends still needed her. After she found the Wayfinder, she’d talk to Master Skywalker. Yes, that’s what she’d do.

Joining her friends, she felt calmer and focused. She knew that Maul was watching her, where ever he was.

“Are you ready?” Finn asked.

“I am,” she replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
